His
by ShadowLake
Summary: A vampire and a lovly woman...Well, you can guess the rest!


His

King Marcus watched as I slowly disrobed...He watched with anticipation as the robe slowly slid down my pale skin. I was naked...Decided to take a long, satisfying dip. I took my hair out of the bun it was in and slowly shook my head from side to side. As I did this, the King shook silently...He turned into a beautiful pale creature...A vampire...  
I slid into the cool water, goosebumps covering my prone skin. I dipped my head under the the water and brought it back up. King Marcus moaned aloud. I turned my head in the direction of the of the noise.

"Hello? Who's there?" I asked loudly.

Nothing...I only saw a pair of greenish silver eyes watching my every move. I knew who it was...Mark was what I called him...He was a very attractive king. Beautiful skin, pale but beautiful...Tall and muscular...He was the dominant type, had a temper...He's so cute when he gets upset...Anyway, his voice was so sexy...deep and resonating. I melted whenever he spoke...He had kidnapped me four weeks earlier...I was made as hell, but he is all of what I desire...His eyes were also beautiful...I wanted him...  
Anyway, when I heard him moan, I decided to play/tease him. The pool was shallow, so there was an ongoing jet spraying water out into the pool. I smiled and looked up into the darkness, where I saw his eyes glowing. I spread my legs in the water where the jet was shooting out. It shot right into my inner folds. I moaned as I began to feel the the sensation between my legs. I couldn't close my eyes. I looked into his eyes as my crevice tightened.

"Oh yess..." I moaned as I came, eyes closed and head bent back.

I stayed there, letting the water prolong my orgasm. I finally calmed down and moved. I got out of the pool, dripping wet. Remember, I am naked. So I faced him, water dripping off of my smooth, prone body. I lifted my arms above my head and moved my hips sensually back and forth. I slowly let my arms down, my hands following the natural curves of my breasts and hips. I slowly beckoned him forward. He stepped out of the darkness, his hair drapped over his naked shoulders. I saw that he had changed because his lips were a light shade of pale pink...His eyes were blazing...  
He wore form-fitting black jeans with a belt. His body slightly glistened in the moonlight because of sweat. He stopped a few feet from me and looked my body up and down. I knew he wanted me or desired me. I was everything he'd ever wanted. He said so himself...Just looking at him made me want to lick, kiss...suck on him...I couldn't help myself...  
I grinned and got back into the pool. He also grinned. He slowly undid his belt and pants. He pushed them slowly down his long legs, watching me while he moved. He was now in his boxers. He began to remove them.

"No! Don't remove them. Come in the way you are." I said wantingly.

He looked down at me and smirked...My heart skipped a beat... He stepped to the edge of the pool, sat down and slowly slid his long body inside. He shivered slightly. I slowly stood, my nipples erect. He looked down at me and licked his lips. he moved forward, stopping just before me. He softly grasped my hand and pulled me to the edge. He effortlessly picked me up and placed me on the edge. He spread my legs and stood in between them. He pulled me close to him, my center was rubbing up against the silky fabric of his boxers. I rested my hands on his large chest and moaned softly as his big hands slowly roamed my chest and back.  
His lips softly came down on mine, kissing and sucking my lips and tongue. I wrapped my arms around his neck, loving the way his long tongue manipulated mine. He pulled back and began to manuever out of his boxers. I stopped him and put my fingers under the band. I slowly pulled down, watching him twitch as the fabric softly brushed against his hard shaft. He took them from my hands and placed them along side me. I softly grasped the tip, making him moan.

"Uhh...Sam..." he groaned as I cupped him.

"Yes, oh yes..." I whispered and began to rub his long shaft.

He growled, closing his eyes. I stopped and slid back into the pool. He watched me, his eyes still blazing. The water was only three feet high, so I knelt down and kept my eyes on his as I softly kissed his erect member.

"Samm..." he growled as my tongue twirled around the moist tip.

I inched my mouth further down his long shaft, feeling it nudge the back of my throat. I took him in, getting excited as he moaned continuously. My mouth bobbed on his shaft, his hands entangling themselves in my wet hair. He bucked his hips, growling as he came into my mouth. I swallowed greedily, my hands on his thighs as I continually sucked. He screamed as I sucked on...

He pulled me to the edge and lifted me, spread my legs and thrust deeply into my throbbing heat.

"MARK!" I screamed painfully.

"Shh...It's alright..." he said, softly wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

He waited as I slowly adjusted to his huge length. He slowly began to move in and out of me. I no longer felt pain but instant pleasure. I moaned as his thrusts became harder and faster. I wrapped my legs around his big waist and my arms around his neck. He thrust deeper into me, making me moan loudly. My head tilted back as he pumped into me. He leaned down and kissed my neck, softly sucking it...Then he bit me...He thrust hard, making me scream with the bite and the love he delivered...

"Mark! Ahh!" I cried as he continued to pump and suck my blood.

I felt a warm liquid slowly flow down my neck as he ate...He finally came and growled, throwing his head back, baring his blood-stained fangs...

"Uhh!" I moaned as I came.

He lowered his head back down to my neck and continued to drink.

"Mark..." I whimpered as he sucked.

He pulled back, healing up the two bite marks he made with his saliva. I rested my head against his chest; my chest began to burn. He pulled away from me as my body stiffened. He laid me down and watched me convulse. He became worried when I turned red all over. Three hours later, the pain and burning subsided. My heart stopped and I slowly opened my eyes...  
I felt a hand stroking my wet hair. I looked up and saw my beloved creature of the night looking down at me. I smiled and flund my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me. He laughed; that deep, sexy laugh I found so attractive...  
We made love again, me screaming and him...well growling...

The End


End file.
